


Broken Shadows

by AsterB123



Series: Statements Regarding Yours Truly [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Self-Insert, might take it further not sure, psychiatric treatment (mentioned), retelling of a traumatic event, this is part 2 to my previous fic, written in statement format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterB123/pseuds/AsterB123
Summary: The archivist gets a statement from a Mr. Kyle Greenne, regarding a series of events surrounding... shadows.loosely written in TMA statement transcript format
Series: Statements Regarding Yours Truly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977355
Kudos: 1





	Broken Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't originally going to continue this at all but I really enjoyed writing the last fic and got inspired. Enjoy!

[CLICK]

-ARCHIVIST-

Statement of Kyle Greenne, regarding... shadows. Statement taken direct from subject 12th of August, 2017. 

Statement Begins.

\- KYLE GREENNE-

So I just… I just talk to you I guess?

-ARCHIVIST-

Yes, that’s typically how it goes, I recommend we start with when this _s_ _hadow_ you mentioned first made its appearance.

-KYLE GREENNE-

I uh… I suppose that makes sense. 

Well, I suppose it really started a couple years ago, October I think…

-ARCHIVIST-

Exact dates, if you can. 

-KYLE GREENNE-

...Right, sorry. October 20th 2014, that’s when it started… Are you familiar with the Brokilna incident that happened around then?

-ARCHIVIST-

Yes, I am. Animal attack if I remember the reports correctly.

-KYLE GREENNE-

Yea well… never seen an animal do something like that before. I was the one who made the police call you know. Found it on my morning walk in Mitcham, down London road... It wasn’t… it wasn’t even hidden. How a body as  _ mangled  _ as that one was goes unnoticed out in the open, I’ll never know. 

I remember distinctly the smell, or lack thereof to be honest. I practically stepped on it before I realized it was there, on the sidewalk. It… it didn’t smell like you’d think a body oughta smell, there was none of that gross rot or any kind of putrid smell. It smelled like any other day. Like any morning walk through Mitcham, like wet grass and car exhaust. 

It was almost surreal, like what I saw wasn’t really there, like I could just shake my head and clear my thoughts and it’d be gone, but it never did. It sat there on the sidewalk, contorted and open, like it was just  _ supposed _ to be there. Another thing that… that really stuck out to me, thinking back on it. There was no blood. None at all, like there never was to begin with, if it weren’t for the  _ state _ of it you’d think it was just some drunkard or a beggar. I must’ve been standing there for… I don’t know, a half hour, maybe more before I finally made the call. They didn’t believe me at first, probably just sent someone to quiet me up. When they arrived it couldn’t have been another 5 minutes or so before they had, what must’ve been, the entire precinct there. They had police, an ambulance,  _ hazmat _ … even a few government people. After all was said an done they had me sign some papers, don’t recall the specifics but they basically wanted to shut me up, had me give my report “anonymously”. After everything… I suppose it was quiet enough…

-ARCHIVIST-

That’s… good I suppose, but this doesn’t really answer anything about this  _ shadow _ you mentioned.

-KYLE GREENNE-

I’m uh… I’m getting there, trust me.

It was “normal” for a while after the incident, until sometime the following March when I noticed something peculiar. 

My shadow didn’t look like me. I suppose most shadows don’t really look like the thing casting them, more a silhouette. But this was very different, it didn’t move right, like it didn’t follow any movement the way it oughta. There was a vague sense of its outline matching my usual shadow but it was…  _ off _ like it… like it was  _ trying _ to match mine, but didn’t quite fit in some spots.

I tried to ignore it for a while, thought it might be a trick of the light or something, maybe I was just tired and didn’t see it right.

This kept going for another  _ six _ months before I finally broke and tried to address it. I asked some of my work buddies if they ever noticed anything weird about their shadows, they didn’t seem to think much of the question, turned into a chat about how weird shadows are in general. I tried some tests at home that night, tried to shed light directly on it without moving. It didn’t do  _ anything _ , like… anything, usually a shadow would like change or something you’d think. It just… stayed the same. But it was in that moment when I noticed something, it had a kinda shimmer to it… like uh, like oil you know? Like how light reflects off oil and makes a shimmer in the liquid. It looked exactly like that, but it was… I don’t know, it was like it  _ knew _ I could see it. The colors were changing, like it was trying to kind a specific one or something.

I was convinced at this point that something must be seriously wrong. And I went to bed that night with every light in the house  _ ON _ . I woke up the next morning with all the lights off, the only light coming from the sun through the window. I rushed to turn the lights back on, out of some, childish fear of my own shadow, only to discover something alarming. All the shadows were  _ gone _ .

-ARCHIVIST-

Gone?

-KYLE GREENNE-

Yes, gone! Like no matter how any light hit anything there was  _ no shadow _ . I spent the entire day with a flashlight, going around pointing it at objects around the house, trying desperately to find  _ anything _ resembling a shadow. But there was nothing, nothing but flat lighting. 

I’m sure you heard what happened after that, the news reports about my… breakdown, were less than flattering.

-ARCHIVIST-

Yes, I remember now. I believe you gave the police quite a bit of trouble when they first arrived. 

-KYLE GREENNE-

Didn’t help they had their tasers out. I wasn’t trying to scare anyone I just… I guess I was desperate for them to understand what I was seeing, maybe I wanted them to see…

-ARCHIVIST-

I understand you were committed a short while afterwards, for psychiatric treatment.

-KYLE GREENNE-

Yes, they uh… they were kind to me there, they helped me through a lot of issues, but they never brought the shadows back. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that I found I could see them again. It’d be an understatement to say I was absolutely overjoyed.

-ARCHIVIST-

So what is it that really brought you in? If you were doing better?

-KYLE GREENNE-

That’s exactly it isn’t it. Nearly two years of no shadows and then suddenly everything’s fine?! No, it was only a few days before they released me, and my shadow had changed again, it was that same,  _ wrong _ , shadow again. But it was different this time, still is, it has a face now. Two large eyes, and a placid smile maybe an inch or two below. It just stares at me, still is even now. What brought me here, Archivist, was… I think it wanted me to come here, to see you. 

Oh god… it moved again! Fuck christ its got teeth now! _[panicked rustling] [Chair knocking over]_ fuck, fuck off, _Please!_ _[panicked running getting farther and farther away]_.

-ARCHIVIST-

Well… I suppose that could’ve gone better.

Statement ends.

[CLICK]

...

[CLICK]

I’ve had Martin and Tim look into the Brokilna incident again, see if there’s any details we missed on the initial follow-up. The idea this “shadow” targeting me doesn’t bode well. If this  _ is _ somehow Aster Brokilna, I can only assume that the incident in 2014 wasn’t their end.  _ [sound of Jon nervously looking around the room] _ hopefully whatever they are now isn’t…  _ immediately hostile _ , I have enough problems right now to deal with without some kind of  _ shadow monster _ hunting me

End supplemental.

[CLICK]

  
  
  



End file.
